firefandomcom-20200223-history
Eugene Springfield Fire
Eugene Springfield Fire provides all-hazards fire, rescue and emergency medical services to Eugene and Springfield, Oregon. History Formed from Eugene Fire & EMS and Springfield Fire & Life Safety in 2010, Eugene Springfield Fire currently serves the Cities of Eugene and Springfield, the Eugene #1, Willakenzie-Eugene, Zumwalt, Bailey-Spencer and Willakenzie-Springfield RFPDs and the River Road, Glenwood and Rainbow Water Districts, which encompass much of the suburban and interface area around Eugene-Springfield. ESF also provide ambulance service to a larger area to the southwest of Eugene and to the far east of Springfield as far as the Deschutes County line. The current interim Chief is Chris Heppel. Eugene Fire & EMS originated in the Eugene Hook and Ladder Company No. 1, established April 3, 1872. Springfield first organized fire protection on July 25, 1886. In 2007, the Eugene and Springfield departments established a shared three-battalion system. A consolidation report was commissioned in 2009 and the departments have been commanded by one chief since 2010. The departments now effectively operate as one public entity, although the cities have not established a unitary funding model, and continue to administer parts of their operations separately. Plans for a joint fire district funding model have been presented but not adopted. In 2015, IAFF 851 (Eugene) and IAFF 1395 (Springfield) merged into IAFF 851, which now represents all Lane County professional firefighters. In 2016, ESF introduced a Basic Life Support ambulance service with no firefighter staffing to relieve load on its ALS resources. In 2017, the department received an ISO rating of 2. Eugene's prior rating had dropped to 3, and Springfield had an ISO 3 rating prior to consolidation. ESF has deployed engines to wildfires around the state and to California, and forms the nucleus of strike teams or task forces ordered from Lane County. Operations Eugene Springfield Fire is a career department, providing service from 16 stations including one ARFF-only station at Eugene Airport (Mahlon Sweet Field), under 3 battalion chiefs per shift. ESF staffs 12 engine companies, 2 quint companies ("Ladder" or "Engine/Ladder") which run as engines with aerial devices and are intended to augment truck coverage, 3 truck companies ("Truck" or "Tower"), including one which runs first-out as it is not quartered with a frontline engine, and the ARFF company. Suppression companies, which form Shift Operations, are staffed by nine firefighters divided into platoons of three firefighters each, with a Firefighter, Engineer, and Captain on each apparatus, except the ARFF company. ESF no longer has a position of Lieutenant. Shift Operations personnel work a 24 hours on/48 hours off rotation. Emergency Medical Services All line companies provide ALS service and receive the Paramedic Engine/Truck Company designation. Most suppression personnel are EMT-Ps, with some EMT-Is (BLS). Suppression companies provide first response and medic units provide emergency transport. ALS ambulance service is provided by two firefighters per ambulance. ALS ambulances are also assigned to fire/rescue incidents for medical, suppression, or rescue tasks and used to augment other crews to compensate for limited staffing. BLS service is provided by EMT-Bs who are not firefighters; if necessary, personnel transfer from the first response company to provide ALS capability to a BLS unit. For inter-facility and other non-emergency transport, Eugene and Springfield currently contract with Metro West at the EMT-I level. Special Operations ESF line personnel are trained to the Hazmat Operations level and the department staffs an OSFM Regional Hazmat Team with Hazmat Technicians out of Station 9. ESF operates a Water Rescue Team for operations on the Willamette and McKenzie rivers from Stations 5 and 6, and has a Confined Space/Technical Rescue team operating from Stations 2 and 8. These teams are all cross-staffed with suppression companies. The Confined Space Team has a limited USAR capability and was an OSFM regional USAR team, but this capability is no longer funded. Apparatus Roster All measurements are in US gallons. Battalion One (Central) 'Fire Station 1' (Downtown Station) - 1320 Willamette Street, Eugene Built 2005 :Engine 1 - 2015 Pierce Velocity (2000/500/20A/20B) (SN#28201) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/42388316652/ Truck 1] - 2018 Pierce Velocity FR (-/-/CAFS/107' Ascendant tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#31564) :Battalion 1 - 2007 Chevrolet Suburban :Medic 1 - 2017 Ford F-450 4x4 / Braun Chief XL :Medic 71 (BLS) - 2013 Ford F-450 / Braun Northwest :Engine 21 (Reserve) - 2007 Pierce Velocity (2000/500/?F) (SN#19213-?) (Ex-Engine 1) :Medic 21 (Reserve - special events) :Fire Marshal - Ford F-150 'Fire Station 6' (Sheldon Station/City of Eugene EOC) - 2435 Willakenzie Road, Eugene Built 1998 :Ladder 6 - 2006 Pierce Dash (2000/500/75' rear-mount) (SN#17476-01) :Medic 6 (BLS) - 2013 Ford F-450 / Braun Northwest :Water Rescue 6 - 2017 Ford F-250 / Riddle Marine RMX 16 :Engine 26 (Reserve) - 2001 Pierce Dash (1500/500/?F) (SN#12261) (Ex-Engine 7) 'Fire Station 9' (Valley River Station) - 697 Goodpasture Island Road, Eugene Built 1972/1996 :Engine 9 - 2007 Pierce Velocity (2000/500/?F) (SN#19213-?) :Hazmat 2 (OSFM Regional Hazmat Team 2) - 2016 Pierce Enforcer walk-in rescue :Hazmat 22 (OSFM Regional Hazmat Team 2) - 2016 Ram 5500/? :Foam Trailer (OSFM Regional Hazmat Team 2) - 4x275AR-AFFF totes (owned by Union Pacific) :Decon Trailer - 32' Cargo Mate 'Fire Station 13' (University of Oregon Station) - 1695 Agate Street, Eugene Built 1945/1996 :Engine 13 - 2007 Pierce Velocity (2000/500/?F) (SN#19213-?) :Brush 13 (Reserve) - 2008 International 7400 SFA 4x4 / Pierce (1000/500) (Ex-Brush 1) 'Fire Station 15' (South Hills Station) - 80 East 33rd Avenue, Eugene Built 1953/1998 :Engine 15 - 2008 Pierce Velocity (2000/500/?F) (SN#20130) :Brush 15 (Reserve) - 1999 International 4800 4x4 / E-One (500/500) Battalion Two (West) 'Fire Station 2' (Whiteaker Station) - 1725 West Second Avenue, Eugene Built 1999 :Engine 2 - 2012 Pierce Velocity (2000/?/?F) (SN#24995) :Tower 2 - 2007 Pierce Velocity (-/-/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#19298) :Battalion 2 - 2019 Chevrolet Tahoe LS :Medic 2 - 2017 Ford F-450 4x4 / Braun Chief XL :Engine 22 (Reserve) - 1997/? Pierce Arrow (1500/500/25A/25B) :Tower 22 (Reserve) - 2000 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#11073) :Water Tender 2 (Reserve) - 2002 Pierce Enforcer (750/3000) (SN#13283-01) :Medic 22 (Reserve) - 2008 International 4400 / Life Line :C22 (Reserve Chief's Car) - 2006 Chevrolet Suburban :RC2 (Reserve Chief's Car) - 2003 Chevrolet Suburban Fire Logistics - 1715 West Second Avenue :Air/Light/Lavatory Truck - 1999 International 4900 walk-in rescue :Confined Space Trailer :MCI Trailer :Medic 95 (Reserve) :Rehab Trailer Fire/Police Training - 1705 West Second Avenue :Engine 50 (Training) - 1994 Pierce Arrow 4x4 (1500/500/20A/20B) (SN#8219) (Ex-Engine 3) :Multi Hazard House Trailer 'Fire Station 7' (Bethel Station) - 4664 Barger Drive, Eugene Built 1979/1999 :Engine 7 - 2013 Pierce Velocity (2000/500/?F) (SN#26218) 'Fire Station 8' (Danebo Station) - 500 Berntzen Road, Eugene Built 1968/1995 :Ladder 8 - 2006 Pierce Dash (2000/500/75' rear-mount) (SN#17476-02) :Rescue 8 (Confined Space Team) - 2005 International 4400 tractor towing highway trailer 'Fire Station 10' (Bailey Hill Station) - 2002 Bailey Hill Road, Eugene Built 1983/1996 :Engine 10 - 2007 Pierce Velocity (2000/500/?F) (SN#19213-?) :Medic 10 - 2017 Ford F-450 4x4 / Braun Chief XL :Brush 10 (Reserve) - 1999 International 4800 4x4 / E-One (500/500) 'Fire Station 11' (Santa Clara Station) - 111 Santa Clara Avenue, Eugene Built 2005 :Engine 11 - 2018 Pierce Velocity (2000/500/20A/20B) (SN#31843) :Medic 11 - 2017 Ford F-450 4x4 / Braun Chief XL :Medic 31 (BLS) - 2013 Ford F-450 / Braun Northwest :Water Tender 11 (Reserve) - 2002 Pierce Enforcer (750/3000) (SN#13283-02) 'Fire Station 12' (Airport Station) - 90711 Northrup Drive, Eugene Built 2010 :ARFF 1 - 2019 Oshkosh Striker 1500 (2000/1500/210F/400 lb. DC) :Disaster Trailer :ARFF Truck (Reserve) - 2004 Oshkosh Striker 1500 (1950/1500/210F/450 lbs. DC) (Ex-ARFF 1) :ARFF Truck (Reserve) - 1991/2009 Oshkosh T1500 (1250/1500/205F/700 lbs. DC) (Ex-ARFF 2) :Engine (Parade) - 1970 Mack CF685F (Ex-Eugene Engine 3) Battalion Three (East) 'Fire Station 3' (28th Street Station) - 1225 28th Street, Springfield Built 1971 :Tower 3 - 2012 Pierce Velocity (250/150/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#25985) :Battalion 3 - 2014 Ford F-250XL w/canopy :Engine 3 (Reserve) - 2004 Pierce Contender (1250/850) (Ex-Engine 14) 'Fire Station 4' (5th Street Station) - 1475 5th Street, Springfield Built 1973 :Engine 4 - 2017 Pierce Velocity (2000/500/20A/20B) (SN#30345) :Medic 4 - 2017 Ford F-450 4x4 / Braun Chief XL 'Fire Station 5' (Gateway Station) - 2705 Pheasant Street, Springfield Built 1997 :Engine 5 - 2010 Pierce Velocity (1500/650/30A) :Medic 5 - 2017 Ford F-450 4x4 / Braun Chief XL :Water Rescue 5 - 2017 Ford F-250 towing Riddle Marine RMX 19 'Fire Station 14' (48th Street Station) - 4765 Main Street, Springfield Built 1961 :Engine 14 - 2010 Pierce Velocity (1500/650/30A) (Ex-Engine 4) :Water Tender 14 (Reserve) - 1998 Freightliner FL 112 (1000/2500/25A/25B/CAFS) (Ex-Tender 5, Tender 826) 'Fire Station 16' (Thurston Station) - 6853 Main Street, Springfield Built 2009 :Engine 16 - 2010 Pierce Velocity (1500/650/30A) :Medic 16 - 2017 Ford F-450 4x4 / Braun Chief XL :Brush 16 (Reserve) - 2011 International / Pierce (1000+250aux/540/20A) :Medic 36 (Last out) Assignment Unknown :C8 - 1997 Chevrolet Suburban :Air Compressor Trailer - 2004 Mako :Ambulance - 2013 Ford F-450 / Braun Northwest :Ambulance - 2013 Ford F-450 / Braun Northwest :Ambulance - 2007 International 4400 / Life Line :Ambulance - 2007 International 4400 / Life Line :Ambulance - 2007 International 4400 / Life Line :Ambulance - 2005/? Ford E-450 / Life Line remount (Ex-Medic 13) :Ambulance - 1995 Freightliner FL 60 / Frontline :Boat (Reserve) - 2009 Riddle Marine RMX 16 :Car - 2014 Ford F-250XL w/canopy (Ex-Battalion 2) :Car - 1999 Chevrolet Suburban (Ex-Hazmat 22) :Drones - DJI Matrice, DJI Mavic, 2x DJI Phantom II :Engine (Reserve) - 2007 Pierce Velocity (2000/500/?F) (SN#19213-?) (Ex-Engine 11) :Engine - 1997 Pierce Saber (1250/750) :Engine - 1995 Pierce Arrow (1500/500) :MCI Unit - 2006 F-450 :Quiller - 2006 Pierce Dash (1500/300/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#16864) (Ex-Truck 1) :Quint - 2001 E-One (2000/500/75' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 3, Ladder 14) :Rescue - 1997 Pierce Saber (Ex-Rescue 5, Rescue 858) :Tractor/Trailer - 1999 International 4900 / Wells Cargo 35' (OSFM, ex-Hazmat 2) :Trike - 2019 Arcimoto Rapid Responder prototype electric trike Retired Apparatus Eugene Fire & EMS :1995 Pierce Arrow 4x4 pumper (1500/500/20A/20B) (SN#E-9283) (Ex-Engine 10) (Sold to County Fire & Security, Josephine Co., OR) :1993 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/500) (SN#E7602-02) (Ex-Engine 10) (One of this series sold to Lorane RFPD) :1993 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/500) (SN#E7602-01) (Ex-Engine 3) :1992 Pierce Lance / Smeal tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/105') (SN#E-7009) (Ex-Truck 1) :1990 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/500/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#E-5433-01) (Ex-Engine 9) (One of this series sold to County Fire & Security) :1990 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/500/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#E-5433-02) (Ex-Engine 1) :1990 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/500/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#E-5433-03) (Ex-Engine 2) :1990 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/500/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#E-5433-04) (Ex-Engine 8) :1989 Pierce Arrow platform (?/?/95' rear-mount) (SN#E-4825) (Ex-Tower 8) :198? Pierce Lance pumper (?/?/50' TeleSqurt) :1987 Pierce pumper (?/?) (SN#E-3757-01) :1987 Pierce pumper (?/?) (SN#E-3757-02) :1985 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/500/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#E-2559) (Ex-Engine 4) :1985 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/500/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#E-2482) (Ex-Engine 5) :1979 Pierce/? (?/250) (SN#E-0113-A) (Ex-Rescue 7) :1979 Pierce/? (?/250) (SN#E-0113-B) (Ex-Rescue 3) :1979 Pierce/? (?/250) (SN#E-0113-C) :1979 Seagrave / Western States intra-cab pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 2) :1972 Kenworth / Western States / FD-built front-mount pumper-tanker/chemical unit/ARFF (1250/2?00/ DC) (Ex-Tank 9) :1970 Mack CF685F pumper :1968 Mack CF685F pumper :1968 Mack CF685F pumper :1967 International / Pierce / Pitman platform (-/-/85' Snorkel) (SN#F1485) (Ex-Snorkel 4) :1965 International / Howe pumper :1959 Crown Firecoach pumper (SN#F1156) :OSFM USAR Tractor/Trailer (USAR capability no longer funded) Springfield Fire & Life Safety :2004 Pierce Contender pumper (1250/850) (Sold to Lane Rural Fire/Rescue) :2002 Pierce Dash 2000 (1500/150/100' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Tower 5, Tower 3) (Sold to Glencoe FD, MN) :199? Freightliner FL 60/? ambulance (Ex-Medic 819) :199? Freightliner FL 60/? ambulance (Ex-Medic 839) :1999 Pierce Saber (1250/750/2x30F) (Ex-Engine 811) (Sold to Golder Ranch Fire District) :1995 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (SN#E-9359) (Sold to Drexel Heights Fire District) (Ex-Engine 4) :1993 Pierce Arrow (1500/500/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#E-7377) (Ex-Engine 1, Engine 821) :1989 Pierce Arrow (1500/750) (SN#E-4990) (Ex-Engine 811) :1987 Pierce Arrow (1500/750) (SN#E-3525) (Ex-Engine 821) :1980 International front-mount brush pumper (750/500) (Ex-Engine 812) External Links Official City of Eugene Fire EMS Webpage Springfield Fire Webpage Category:Lane County, Oregon Category:Oregon departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating Oshkosh apparatus Category:Oregon departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of Crown apparatus Category:Former operators of Howe apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus Category:Former operators of Western States apparatus